


Sugar Gay (For Pay)

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual!Noel, Blow Job, Fingering, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Noel wants to financially dominate Cody, Porn with some plot, Verbal Humiliation, confused!cody, friends with financial benefits, gay for pay, sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: “Come on, Cody. Show me how you earn your money,” Noel taunts as he slowly pulls out his fingers with a wet pop. A string of saliva connects Cody’s lips to Noel’s fingers.OR: The Sugar Daddy AU where Cody isn’t gay, but he is broke.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 47
Kudos: 313





	Sugar Gay (For Pay)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...Noel just wants to take care of Cody.

Despite getting into Duke University on a full academic scholarship, Cody would still rank himself as “most likely to do stupid shit for money.” Listen...he likes to have dumb, frat-boy fun and that kind of fun _always_ requires money. 

“What the fuck am I going to do, dude?” Cody groans as he flops onto Noel’s bed and looks up at his roommate from under his eyelashes. He’s still buzzing from the kickback, too buzzed to feel more than a prickle of shame at throwing himself at Noel’s feet like this. 

Noel rolls his eyes as he snaps his laptop shut: “If you’re still going on about spring break, it’s simple. Don’t go, dumbass. I already said you can come over to my place.”

“I know. It’s just Bryce already booked the house, and I said I’d get him my 5K tonight, but…”

“But you don’t have the money,” Noel finishes. “How do you get yourself into the same mess every couple weeks, Cody?” 

“Because I know my best friend will bail me out...right?” 

He shifts forward on the bed, so his head is resting on Noel’s thigh.

Noel automatically runs his hands through Cody’s hair, and he sighs, “You trying to burn a hole through my trust fund?”

Noel pets Cody’s hair for a couple of quiet minutes, pulling gently at the dyed tips. 

“Bryce already booked the house?” 

“ _Mhm_.”

“Five thousand?” Noel asks softly, and he runs his hand down Cody’s face, affectionately rubbing Cody’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Yeah.”

“You’ve never asked me for that much, Cody.”

Cody nervously flicks his eyes up at Noel. He hadn’t entertained the possibility that Noel would say _no_. Noel’s always been quick to buy him anything he needs-- drinks, clothes, entry to the coolest frat on campus. But maybe this time...is he asking too much? 

“Noel,” Cody says with a twinge of a whine in his voice. He knows Noel likes it when he says his name like that, even if he would never admit it. 

Noel’s thumb presses against Cody’s bottom lip, and his eyes darken.

“Five thousand. Wonder how you're going to pay that.”

Cody, sleepy and comfortable, easily parts his lips. He sucks Noel’s fingers and looks up at his roommate with half-hooded eyes. He’s trying his best to be seductive, but Noel only laughs.

“Yeah? That’s how you’re going to pay for it, Mr. Frat Boy Extraordinaire? You always joke about how much to suck a dude off; guess I know your price tag, Cody. Five thousand dollars.”

As Noel says five thousand dollars, he runs his fingers down the length of Cody’s tongue. His fingers stop moving when they’re all the way in, and Cody willingly sucks down, so his cheeks hollow around Noel. 

Noel snorts dismissively, but Cody can also see Noel’s sweats tenting out of the corner of his eyes. 

Cody has seen Noel get hard enough times that it doesn’t freak him out. Usually, Noel gets hard when Cody is trading kisses for hundred bills. Once he gave Noel a lap dance for a thousand dollars, and he felt Noel pressed up to his ass. All the shit they’ve done, kisses and lap dances and over the pants handjobs, has always been just that...with Noel’s clothes on. But Cody also has never asked for five thousand dollars. 

“Come on, Cody. Show me how you earn your money,” Noel taunts as he slowly pulls out his fingers with a wet _pop_. A string of saliva connects Cody’s lips to Noel’s fingers. 

He blinks stupidly as he processes the taunting, and thank god he’s too buzzed to feel more than a shiver of shame as Noel wipes the spit off on Cody’s face. Cody should hate this, but it’s whatever. If he’s going to degrade himself for money at least it’s with someone he trusts. Someone who will verbally berate him but not think less of him afterward. If anything, it would be worse if Noel wasn’t an asshole about it. Cody wouldn’t know what to do if this transaction wasn’t filthy and degrading. 

“Tik tok. Bryce is going to need his money,” Noel hums and runs his hands soothingly through Cody’s hair. 

_Everyone’s got a price,_ Cody thinks wryly as he pulls Noel’s cock out of his sweatpants, and his lips part in surprise as he feels Noel quickly hardening in his grip. 

“Give- give me a fucking second. I’ve never...never done this before,” Cody stammers, and he knows his breath must be hot against Noel’s cock because Noel twitches in his grip. His thumb nervously rubs up the length of Noel. _No way can I fit all this in my mouth._

“Don’t worry. I have a feeling you’re going to be a natural,” Noel says with a cocky, little smirk. “Step one is opening up your mouth. Unless you think you can suck a dick just by staring at it.” 

Cody inhales and exhales one more time, heart speeding up as he obediently parts his lips, tongue poking out. 

_Think of all the hot chicks you’re going to fuck on spring break,_ he reassures himself as he wraps his lips around the tip of Noel. He has no idea how to suck a dick, but judging by the grip in Cody’s hair, Noel isn’t going to let him fuck this up.

Cody stills and looks up at Noel for guidance. 

“Should have known you’d need me to give you a step by step tutorial,” Noel sniggers. “Ok, loosen your jaw and stop overthinking.”

Cody does what he’s told and whines in surprise as Noel roughly drags him down by the roots of his hair. His eyes water as Noel fucks his mouth. 

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty, frat boy. Because I coulda gotten a shitty blow job for free.” 

Cody pulls off with a sloppy _pop_ and asks, “Jesus, Noel, is it that bad? If it’s not, like, good for you, I could jerk you off.”

Noel’s eyes soften: “Trust me; your hot mouth is worth all five thousand dollars. You just said you liked it better when I was mean is all. You want me to stop?”

“No.”

“No what?” 

“No, don’t stop.” 

His blush deepens, and his shorts tighten pleasantly as Noel’s hand in his hair guides him back down. This time Cody parts his lips and takes all of Noel without hesitation, and Noel is going slower, savoring the suction of Cody’s hot mouth around him. Cody closes his eyes and earns himself an annoyed _tsk_ from Noel. 

“Eyes open, Cody,” Noel gently orders. “Want to see you looking at me when you got my cock in your mouth.”

Cody flushes as he raises his eyes up. He knows that it’s kinda gay, but he really wants to touch himself when Noel talks down to him like that. He looks up at Noel through watering eyes as Noel guides him all the way down his cock. He’s lightheaded and warm, and maybe it’s the lack of oxygen, but Noel looks hot from this angle.

“That’s it, Cody. God, I’d pay anything to own your mouth,” Noel groans, and he’s speeding up his pace, hips jerking up into Cody’s mouth. 

Cody’s struggling to breathe through his nose, and saliva dribbles down his chin at Noel’s relentless pace. Hot tears spill down his cheeks as he struggles to keep looking at Noel. 

“Shit, Cody. I’m going to—“ 

Noel pulls Cody off and, with one smooth jerk, cums all over Cody’s face. He scrunches up his nose cause _ew_ , but his stupid cock aches at Noel using him like that. Like he owns him. 

Noel cleans himself off with a tissue from his nightstand and tucks himself back in his sweats. Cody reaches for a tissue, but Noel grabs his wrist. 

“Wait. How much to take pictures of you like this?”

Cody tries not to imagine how wrecked he looks. Flushed cheeks. Teary-eyed. Just-been-fucked lips. And, of course, Noel’s cum still dripping down his face. 

He licks his salty lips: “One thousand.”

Noel pulls out his phone. 

“Eyes up, baby. Make it worth my money.” 

————

Night three of Miami, and there’s a sorority girl (Kristi? Kayla? Kacadee?) straddling Cody’s lap. When she rubs him through his khaki’s, Cody remembers the time he gave Noel an over the pants handjob. He tenses a little as he involuntarily imagines Noel’s hand curling around him and glances over at his phone. 

The girl pulls back: “Who is she?” 

“Huh?”

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

“No I’m not, Kristi,” Cody snaps, and he knows that it’s the wrong name when she crosses her arms. 

“It’s Kameron. I’ve seen you watching your phone all night, waiting for her to text you back. Whoever she is, she’s got you so fucking whipped, and I bet you don’t even know it. Have fun with your hand, asshole.” 

Cody furrows his brow in confusion as Kameron leaves his room back into the thumping bass of the house. _What the actual fuck was that?_ His head spins as he gets up to lock the door and collapses back onto his bed. Cody aimlessly scrolls through his contacts, but he knows there’s only one person he wants to talk to when he’s like this. 

“Wassup, dude? You know what time it is?”

Cody’s breath hitches as Noel’s fucking voice presses against his ear. He’s still semi from before, and he rests his warm palm against himself.

“Shuddup. I know your ass stays up late playing video games. Guess who just got rejected?” 

“Aw, shit. What happened, Cody? You cum too quick? ” Noel teases, and Cody ignores the flush of warmth that’s growing in the pit of his stomach. He laughs breathlessly. And if he pushes his hand down against himself, he’s just...just adjusting. 

“Stop, Noel. You’re supposed to comfort me.”

“Mhm, okay. Tell me what happened,” Noel snickers. “She didn’t suck your dick?”

“Yeah, she...basically accused me of having a girlfriend cause I kept looking at my phone? Crazy, huh?”

“Wait, you looked at your phone while you were hooking up with her? Bro, I’m not gonna lie, that's bad form.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side. I just- just wanted to see if you’d texted me back.” 

Noel exhales and there’s a long silence: “Okay. So. You called me up to tell me that you didn’t get your dick sucked because you were checking your phone for texts from me? And, let me guess, instead of going back downstairs to find her...you called me.” 

Cody frowns, and he’s not sure where Noel is going with this: “Yeah, of course, dude. You’re my best friend. Supposed to, like, make me feel better.” 

Noel’s voice is a mocking drawl: “Oh, poor, poor baby didn’t get his dick wet. You wish your bestest best friend was there to kiss it all better for you? What do you need me to do?” 

Cody thumb presses down into his erection to relieve the pressure because _holy shit is Noel good at saying weird shit that makes him ache._

“Noel,” Cody whines, not really sure what he’s asking. “I need…”

Cody squirms. _I need money for….something...uh...what...come on, Cody, think….uh, ok, yeah, for traveling. Partying in Miami isn’t cheap._

“Cody?” Noel lowers his voice. “What do you need, baby?” 

“I- I need money,” Cody blurts awkwardly. Noel’s got him trained like fucking Pavlov’s dog because his whole body is flushed just at the word _money_. He listens to Noel make a gentle _tsk_ on the other end. 

“Cody. Is that what you really need…?” Noel presses. 

“Uh, yeah. Shit, dude, Miami’s expensive,” Cody sputters, and he’s not sure if he’s trying to convince himself or Noel. Cody bites his thumb at the silence on the other line, and Noel isn’t usually this reluctant when he asks for money. 

Noel sighs, “How much d'ya need?” 

He’s not sure. Cody’s never asked for money when he doesn't need it, and he feels dirty all of sudden. 

“Just a couple hundred for, like, drinks and stuff. Not much,” Cody says softly, the shame curling in the pit of his stomach. “What do I have to do to earn it?”

“So eager to push this onto me,” Noel snorts dismissively. “But you've been the one thinking about this all night; haven’t you, Cody? Couldn’t even stop thinking about me with a girl on your dick, huh?”

“You down or what?” 

“Call me back on FaceTime. If I’m paying for you to be my camwhore, I at least want to see your face when you cum, Cody.” 

_Click_. 

Cody hesitates for a moment, and why is he starting to doubt some essential Cody facts today? 

_Cody fact #1: He is straight._

_Cody fact #2: He only does gay shit for the money._

His Venmo pings, and it’s a hundred bucks from Noel with a private message (“More of this if you put on a good show.”) Cody’s shoulders relax. 

He didn’t expect to become a “sugar baby” last year when he agreed to room with Noel. It had started small. Twenty bucks to grab Noel his drink. Fifty bucks to do their laundry. 100 bucks for a back massage. Then Cody signed up for a frat, and when the dues started to roll in, they escalated it. He isn’t sure what his frat bros would say if he admitted that he’d cuddled his roommate to pay the 500 dollar admission fee. 

And the thing is Noel is (objectively) hot. Like, Cody isn’t into dudes, but if he were, Noel would be his type. So Noel doesn't _need_ to do this shit. He’s got a nice smile and banter; he could easily get any girl or guy at Duke to suck his dick for free. 

_Probably have some of them beg for it,_ Cody thinks with another weird stomach lurch as he calls Noel on FaceTime. His stupid cheeks are already flushed, and fuck this stupid Miami heat makes him look like he’s all flustered for Noel. 

Noel’s face flickers on, and Cody’s trying not to overthink this. It’s fine. They’re playing by the rules. He’s straight and just...just needs the money.

Noel gives him an appreciative once over that makes Cody’s stomach tighten. 

Cody bites his lip and averts his eyes: “Shut up, dude.” 

“I didn’t say anything, _dude_.” 

“Yeah, but you were thinking something weird, weren’t you?”

“I think that you’re wearing my hoodie,” Noel points out. “Remind me to buy you new clothes when we get back from spring break. You need a new wardrobe.” 

“Bro, do you get off on spending money?” He asks as he pulls off Noel’s hoodie. 

Noel genuinely laughs: “No? What the fuck kinda question is that?”

“Then why do you always want to buy me shit?”

“I like to know you’re taken care of. Can’t have my sugar baby wanting anything,” Noel yawns like it’s no big deal. “Now are you giving me a private show or what?”

Cody’s always making videos and shit, and he would never describe himself as shy, but Noel’s heated gaze is making him feel some type of way. 

He nervously runs a hand down his bare chest: “So, uh, what...what do you want to see me do?”

“I want to see you knit me a sweater. Come on, Cody, the fuck you think I want to see? I want to see you touch yourself,” Noel teases in the way that always makes Cody giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. There’s no one that’s better at making fun of him than Noel. 

He tilts the camera down so Noel can see the outline of his erection.

“Aw, my poor, baby frat boy is straining through his khakis. Touch yourself, Cody. Come on, show me how she touched you before she realized you were thinking about me.”

Cody moans as he squeezes himself through the thin material. He’s been hard for so long, and with the condescending sound of Noel’s voice, his toes dangerously curl.

“Noel, if you keep- keep that up I’m not gonna last long.”

Noel inhales sharply at that, and Cody shivers as he realizes that Noel must be stroking himself off-camera. _Jesus_. 

“That’s cute, Cody. Only one minute into our FaceTime, and you’re gonna cum inside your shorts like you’re a teenage boy? I should be charging by the minute because then I would get you for cheap.”

“I was just hard for so long!” Cody defends himself as he pulls down his khakis. “First she blue balled me, and then I was still, uh, kinda talking to you…”

“Hm? Go on there, Cody. You were hard when you were talking to me, pretty boy? You get boners while talking to all of your boys?”

“Shuddup, asshole. Just you,” Cody snaps as he palms himself through his white underwear. He wonders if Noel can see the precum stain on his undies. 

“Don’t lie; you love when I’m an asshole to you, Cody. Come on. I'm paying good money for you to be my little camwhore tonight. I want to see you touch yourself and say my name.” 

Cody whimpers as he pulls down his underwear and grasps himself. He feels self-conscious because from this dumb angle it kinda looks like he’s got a double chin; meanwhile Noel is fucking perfect. Plus his cock isn’t as big as Noel’s, which is a stupid thought to have, but whatever.

Still, he wants to be good for Noel, so he strokes a hand down his cock and softly moans _Noel_. _Shit, what if someone hears me?_ It’s kind of thrilling. The idea of someone overhearing him moaning Noel’s name and making fun of him. It’s hard to hold his phone steadily in his left hand while stroking himself with his right hand, but hearing Noel praise him while doing it is so fucking worth it. 

“Yeah? That’s it, Cody. Such a good little camwhore for me. I’ll pay you a hundred extra if you suck on your fingers while you moan my name. Want to imagine you’re sucking me off again.” 

He rests the phone down on his pillow, so Noel can watch as he puts the fingers of his left hand between his parted lips. He sucks down, pretending that Noel is fucking his mouth and moans _Noel_ around his fingers.

“That’s it, Cody. Coulda been fucking a sorority girl on your bed, but you’d rather be moaning my name while finger fucking your mouth. Such a good camwhore, baby. So good for me. So good for your sugar daddy.”

Cody chokes on his fingers because shit they never went that far. It’s weird, but he also fists himself a little harder on the next stroke. He’s glad he’s got his fingers in his mouth because he can muffle all the embarrassing little noises that threaten to leak out. He flushes as he meets Noel’s knowing eyes on screen.

“Yeah? Thought you would like that, Cody.”

He blinks dumbly around his fingers and what’s it about Noel that makes his brain get all fuzzy and stupid? 

“Do you have any lube there?”

Cody _pops_ the wet fingers out of his mouth: “Uh, Yeah, in my bag. Why?”

“Want to see you finger yourself”

“Dude-“

“Two hundred,” Noel says smoothly, and Cody bites his lip, hating himself as he gets up. Guess two hundred is enough for him to swallow his dignity and finger himself _. I really need the money...for drinking tomorrow,_ Cody reassures himself as he pops open the bottle of lube. 

“Okay, but, like, only one finger.”

“Alright, just one. Prop your phone on a pillow under your thighs, so I can see. I’ll help you.” 

He does as he’s told, and it’s easy with Noel guiding him through this. He briefly wishes that Noel was here to help, and then he squirms at the intrusive thought of Noel’s lubed finger instead of his own slipping between his thighs. Cody gingerly presses the finger over his entrance. 

“Okay, slowly. Rub your finger around the rim. That’s it. Then gently push inside yourself. How’s that feel?”

“‘S kinda weird,” Cody whines. “I don’t know if I like it. Am I doing this right, Noel?”

Noel talks him through it, until he’s got the whole finger inside himself, and just the sweet encouragement and praise from Noel has Cody squeezing around the wet finger. He whimpers as he follows Noel’s advice and crooks the finger. 

“ _Oh_!” Cody gasps, and his cock twitches at the sudden spike of pleasure. 

“That’s it; you found the spot. Now try moving your finger in and out.”

Cody bites his lip and does as Noel says, and oh god. The pain and pleasure as he fucks himself on his finger is a mind fuck. _Ah, Noel!_ He’s getting way too loud.

“Shhh, Cody. Everyone in your frat boy house is going to know you’re fingering yourself instead of some sorority pussy. God, you really look like you like having a finger inside yourself. Imagine it was my fingers in you? You’d be such a slut for it. Now my cock? My cock might take you some time to get used to, but you’re going to love it when I pull your hair and blow your back out. I’d- I’d bend you over the frat house couch and fuck you until you forget your own name. Until...until all you can remember is that you belong to me.” 

Cody cums all over his chest with a helpless moan. Noel isn’t far behind. 

Afterward, when they’ve both cum and cleaned themselves up, Cody can’t stop checking to see that Noel’s still there. Noel looks hot as fuck after his orgasm, and he’s looking at Cody like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. It makes Cody twitchy. He would rather Noel call him a dumbass or something.

“Cody,” Noel says, his voice suddenly raw and vulnerable. “Did you really call me for the money?”

“I mean I really just wanted to rant about how that chick blew me off, but then I...thought about it. And, no. I don’t know. I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Does it turn you on?”

Cody bites his lip: “What?”

“Asking me for money?”

“...yeah,” he admits. “It really fucking does, dude. Is that fucked up? Am I totally fucked in the head?”

“Nah. I know that it’s hot for me when you beg me. Suddenly I feel like the most powerful dude in all of Duke. I just wanted to know what it felt like for you.”

“It feels, like, since you paid for me, you- you get to decide and think for me. And I don’t have to. I like that. You doing the thinking. Cause I overthink everything, and I just want....” 

“To be taken care of?”

Cody laughs bitterly: “Yeah, shit. That’s exactly what it feels like. Like you’re taking care of me. And before you ask, yes I do get turned on when you call me baby.” 

He expects Noel to make fun of him, but Noel doesn't: “I got that. Then you don’t have to decide if you want me, Cody. Because I decide for you, right?”

“Right.”

“And you can just tell yourself it’s about the money, yeah?”

“...yeah.”

“But if I didn’t pay, would you have still have called me tonight?”

“I don’t know? Probably.”

“Yes, you do. Come on.”

“I, yeah, of course I would have called you, Noel,” Cody sighs. “It’s just weird cause I still feel like I’m straight. Like I want to fuck girls, but I also really like this. I’m fucked in the head. Lame, huh?”

“It’s okay, Cody,” Noel reassures him gently. “Just because I know my sexuality does not mean you have to have it all figured out yet. You’re not fucked up.”

“Thanks, dude. I appreciate it. Hey, can, you...can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, Cody. I’m not going anywhere.” 

———

When Noel greets him with a bro hug, Cody wants to fight. Did he not finger himself on camera last week and then confess to Noel it wasn’t all about the money? But somehow nothing has changed, and they’re exactly where they left off. 

Cody’s not sure if he’s angrier at himself or Noel. Like what did he expect? To suddenly have his sexuality figured out? To be Noel’s boyfriend? 

He's going out of his mind waiting for Noel to make a move, change the dynamic, but, as usual, he has to start the scene: 

“Noel, I think I need some...money.”

“Yeah? I’ll give you 100 dollars to clean our floor,” Noel offers, and Cody just takes a step forward, so he’s between Noel’s spread legs. 

“Uh-huh. Can’t you think of anything else you’d give me a 100 dollars to do?” 

“Oh, shit. Now that you mention it…haven’t done laundry,” Noel says and tugs on the strings of Cody’s hoodie ( _Noel’s hoodie_ , he reminds himself)

Cody slides down to straddle Noel. He has absolutely no clue what he’s doing this for. But if he thinks about it too hard….

“How much do you need, baby?” Noel asks softly as he wraps the string of Cody’s hoodie round his fingers and tugs him in to press their foreheads together. It’s kind of a sweet, little moment. Cody flushes as he realizes Noel will give him whatever he wants. Like anything. He’s pretty sure he could ask for a diamond watch, and Noel would get him it, and that thought sends a shiver down his spine. 

“I don’t know. Just some money for, uh, end of the semester parties and shit. It gets expensive,” Cody rambles, and he’s trying harder to convince himself than Noel. Because judging by Noel’s dilated eyes, he’s already sold. 

“Really expensive,” Noel agrees as his eyes fall down to his lips. “Tell me, Cody. How much to buy all of you for the night?” 

“I...how much would you pay?” 

Noel smirks when his phone rings. He releases Cody’s hoodie strings with an _ugh give me a moment,_

“Hey, mom. Mhm, yeah I spoke to dad. Cody? No, I didn’t ask him to come over during summer. Yes, he’s still here. Ok, Cody, say ‘hi.’”

“Hi, uh, Ms. Miller. I’m doing well. Yes, Noel is, uh, taking good care of me—“

Noel snickers at that, and Cody ribs him hard. 

“Y-yes, ma'am, thank you for the invitation- I- yes, I will come to visit. Thank you, Ms. Miller,” he stammers as Noel’s fingertips run up the curves of his thighs, and he’s painfully aware that he’s dressed up in Noel’s sweats, sitting in his lap, and talking to his mom, for fucks sake. 

Noel’s hands absently rubs Cody’s thighs like he already owns them, and Cody is disgusted at himself for starting to get semi at the light petting. His breathing is almost uneven by the time he shoves the phone back into Noel’s hands. 

What the actual fuck is he doing? Sitting in Noel’s lap like he belongs there? Talking to his mother? 

Noel laughs on the phone at something his mother says, and Cody wants to die from embarrassment. He’s gone from cool frat bro to a squirming, teenage boy. He shifts his weight to get off Noel’s lap, but Noel sinks his fingers into Cody’s thighs. 

_Stay put,_ Noel communicates with a sharp look.

“Love you too, Mom,” Noel says and hangs up. “Sorry, babe. Where were we?” 

_Babe,_ Cody’s stupid brain repeats, and he’s honest to god flustered at all of this. He crosses his arms, and he’s not even sure what’s upsetting him. Maybe it’s how turned on he still is. Maybe it’s his conscious berating him for asking for money he doesn't actually need. Again. 

“You talk to your mom about me, dude?”

“You’re my best friend, dumb ass. I talk about you all the time.”

Right, of course. Cody’s been so wrapped up in the whole Noel being his sugar daddy and friend with financial benefits that he almost forgot that. 

Noel leans up and presses a kiss to his neck: “So I’ve been taking good care of you, huh?”

Cody squirms in Noel’s grip, and his heart hasn’t stopped pounding. 

“Ok- stop. I don’t really need money. I lied about that.”

Noel laughs against his neck: “Yeah, I know, Cody.”

“What? You knew the whole time?!”

“Yeah, and you were lying down in Miami. You’re a shitty liar,” Noel admits and then adds, “But I still want to buy you.”

“Kinda fucked up.”

“What?”

“Putting a price tag on me.”

“Oh, Cody,” Noel grins wickedly as he presses another kiss to his neck. “You know that you’re priceless, right?”

Cody pushes Noel back with one hand: “Alright, you big sap. No discounts for being a simp. Name your price.” 

“Ok let’s see. If you agree to fuck me and nobody else for the rest of year…I’ll buy us an apartment off-campus.” 

“What?” 

“I'll buy us an apartment.” 

“No, Noel. Not that part. The _for the rest of the year_ part?”

“Yeah, for a limited time, I would like to download the Cody-be-exclusive-with-me trial, and if we like it, we can get the full relationship version.”

“Are you- are you kidding?” 

“Dude, we already live together, are best friends, and already enjoy fucking...why the fuck not?” 

“But I’m…”

Noel raises an eyebrow: “I swear to god, Cody if you say ‘straight’ while sitting on my lap and looking ready to ride me, I will have to fight you. Come on. I like you. You like me. It’s the fucking ABCs, and you be acting like it’s ancient Latin.” 

Cody’s heart is beating so fast, and he doesn't trust his face because everything in him is screaming YES like he’s a teenager being asked out for the first time. 

“An apartment,” he just repeats stupidly because his brain can’t process all of it. He rests his hands on Noel’s shoulder and squeezes, trying to make sure this is real. He was high key waiting for their dynamic to shift but this is… _wow_. 

“Oh, yeah. We can get a pet. You want a cat or a dog?” 

“Obviously a cat.”

“So you sold?” 

Noel’s hand moves from his thighs, and Cody doesn't protest as Noel’s fingers possessively sink into his ass. 

“No. If I’m going to give up fingering sorority chicks, you gotta give me a little more to work with,” Cody demands as he shifts his weight ever so slightly on top of Noel, earning a breathy moan from Noel. 

Noel kneads the flesh of his ass, and he can feel Noel’s cock growing harder under him. 

“More? You won’t have to worry your pretty, blonde head about anything other than spending all of my money. How does that sound? Access to Daddy’s unlimited credit card?” 

Cody runs a hand up the back of Noel’s neck, and he feels the other boy shiver under him. Shit, Cody really has got Noel wrapped around his little finger. 

“What else?” 

Noel moans in frustration: “Jesus, Cody. An apartment and unlimited credit card isn’t enough? You strike out with sorority girls 9 times out of 10 anyways. What’s it gonna cost me?”

“I want…” Cody pauses, and Noel looks ready to buy him whatever comes out of his lips next. If he said “a car,” Noel would ask “which kind?” He’s never had this kind of power in his whole life. What does he want? Nothing really. His tuition is paid for by Duke. His dorm and food plan and everything else is paid for by Noel. 

“I want you to suck my dick.” 

Noel laughs and rolls his eyes: “Of course, dude. Just say the word.” 

“And to travel with you this summer.”

“I get to suck you off in Paris? These are amazing stipulations. Keep going.”

“Threesomes. I lied about giving up fingering sorority chicks. I don’t think I’ll never get another chance to fuck sloppy college coeds.”

“Only if I get to watch the Zeta Beta Kapa bitch fuck you raw with a strap on,” Noel says with a lazy grin as he continues to massage Cody’s ass. Cody bites his lip as he imagines a girl dominating him while Noel watches and verbally degrades them both. 

“Holy shit that’s hot,” Cody laughs breathlessly.

“Blowjobs? Paris? Threesomes? You sold yet?” 

“I’m sold.”

Noel’s eyes darken: “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you own this ass now.” 

Noel flips them over, so Noel is pressed to the swell of Cody’s ass. He loves the weight of Noel on top of him, forcing Cody down. He loves being pinned down. He loves it when Noel says _shhhhhh, that’s it_ and presses his fingers between Cody’s lips. He eagerly sucks down on Noel’s fingertips. 

“If only the thots from Spring Break could hear you now. Hear you moaning while I pin you down,” Noel taunts in his ear. “You think I should send them a recording of you gagging? Or maybe one of you whining my name?”

“Noel,” he moans around his fingertips.

“ _Noel_. God, you do sound like such a little bitch, Cody,” Noel says as he presses the heel of his hand into Cody’s cock. “I’m going to ruin you, baby.” 

Cody’s eyes glaze over. _Yes, please._

He can feel Noel’s cock hardening against his ass, and he’s never been so turned on imagining Noel inside of him. It makes his head spin as he obediently sucks down around Noel’s fingertips until they’re all slicked with his spit. 

Noel pulls back and then (in classic Noel fashion) wipes his fingers on Cody’s flushed cheek. Like Cody’s body is his to use and abuse. Cody’s stomach twists as he realizes that Noel’s bought him; he can do anything he wants to him. 

“You’re lucky I’m not gonna fuck you open with just your spit,” Noel says as he reaches over to pull out a bottle of lube from between the couch cushions. “Take off your hoodie and sweats.” 

“Oh my god. Why- why do you even keep lube inside our couch?” Cody laughs, eyes struggling to focus, as he looks up at Noel. The older boy only smirks down at him as Cody pulls off his sweatshirt and wiggles his sweats down under his ass. 

“Knew I was finally gonna fuck your virgin frat boy ass,” Noel hums as he pops open the bottle of lube. “You wouldn’t stop calling me all of spring break, bro. You were in the world's horniest Miami house, and you would FaceTime me from the bathroom with your hand around your cock, eyes all fucking dewy, begging me for money.” 

Cody's ears burn at the truth, and he hides his burning face in the couch cushions. Noel’s slick fingers rubs between his thighs, circling his entrance. 

“ _Oh, Noel! Please, Noel. One hundred. Tell me what to do. Two hundred. Please I need you to tell me how to touch myself. Please, daddy_ ,” Noel mimics Cody’s whining as he pushes one finger inside him. “You ain’t slick, baby.” 

“Shuddup, I never called you daddy,” Cody moans into the couch, glad that his voice is muffled. 

“Said it just now”

“I hate you.”

“Oi, careful what you say when I’m inside you,” Noel snickers as he crooks his finger, and Cody arches his back helplessly at the sudden spike of pleasure. Noel’s mouth is pressed up to his ear, saying all the filthy things that make him leak precum, as he squeezes a second finger inside Cody.

“Is this- this how you finger girls?” Cody pants, and he knows that it’s pathetic how much he’s squirming just at Noel’s fingers. He thought that one finger was good back in Miami, but Noel’s already got him wrecked over three fingers. 

Noel presses a taunting kiss to his red cheek: “No, this technique is reserved for my baby boy. How is it? How do you like being owned?”

Cody’s ego won’t let him answer truthfully. Because the truth is that he loves being Noel’s. The comforting weight of Noel on top of him, his voice pressed to his ear is worth more than anything he was offered before. The truth is that this one moment is better than all of Miami. The truth is he would take it all without the apartment or Paris or threesomes. 

“You’re so- so fucking annoying,” Cody huffs instead. “Can you just shut up and fuck me, you asshole?” 

“Magic word?” 

“ _Dude_ ,” Cody moans as Noel speeds up the pace of his three fingers. 

“Mh, that’s not quite it, baby.”

“Please?”

“Please who?”

Cody rolls his eyes even as he has to bite his thumb to stop himself from moaning embarrassingly loud. He knew that sex with Noel would involve a lot of begging and squirming and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“P-please, Noel.” 

“Noel is one of many acceptable names to call me when I have my fingers inside of you.”

“I’m not- not calling you daddy- not calling you that.” 

“Mhm, what was that, baby? What are you not calling me? Keep not calling me that while I finger you into our couch.” 

“ _Noel_!” Cody groans in frustration as the other man presses up into his prostate. He’s got to bite his thumb until the pain sharpens his focus because he’s dangerously close to cumming. 

It’s the warm vibrations of Noel’s laughter that pushes him over the edge, and Cody cums, half groaning half laughing, into the couch cushions. 

"Jesus, Cody; I'm gonna need to train you to hold it in longer than five minutes," Noel teases lightly as he pulls his fingers out.

Noel presses gentle kisses starting from Cody's neck up to his lips. Cody turns, wrapping his hand around the back of Noel's head, to deepen the kiss. He sighs happily into Noel's mouth, the post-orgasm high making him feel all floaty and free. 

"How much to cum inside you?" Noel whispers as Cody shifts to wrap his legs around Noel. 

"I'm free now," Cody says softly against Noel's lips. "You own me remember?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos/comments if you guys want some more. I’m a slut for feed back :*)


End file.
